The primary objectives of this proposal is to establish the Michigan Prevention Intervention Research Center to conduct field research designed to prevent enduring negative health and mental health outcomes associated with work stress and job transitions. The project is aimed at (1) establishing a multidisciplinary group of researchers who will conduct epidemiological oriented surveys and analyze existing survey data to explore the mental health and health impacts of job transitions, (2) conduct field experiments to test the effect of programs designed to prevent enduring negative health and mental health impacts on high risk populations, (3) disseminate program findings both in Michigan and nationally to mental health and other service providers and as well to researchers, and (4) to develop empirical and theoretical knowledge on the prevention of negative mental health and health consequences of work stress and work transitions.